maorfandomcom-20200215-history
Mansurus Ordo in SWG
RP Backstory : The story provided below was originally developed by Domanik during the talks which led to the creation of this guild. It is subject to modification as the situation warrants. : The Jedi are struggling to rebuild their numbers, and do it without attracting a lot of Imperial attention. However, while they are taking what little action they can against their enemies, there are limits to how much they can do without exposing their inner workings. They can't trust their allies with the secrets of their enclave locations or the names of their leaders and members. It appears that the Rebellion is failing, post-Hoth. They've taken a beating and their command structure is shattered and struggling to recover since the loss of Echo Base. Individual Rebel and non-Rebel cells have been forced to step up their own attacks and resort more on guerrilla missions than conventional military tactics, and they just don't have the manpower or resources for it. : This puts the small sects of revivalist Jedi in an awkward place: they want to help but can't afford to reveal their true numbers or agenda all at once. The only known major Jedi enclave, on Dantooine, is bogged down in bureaucracy and cannot gather enough strength to act decisively on behalf of the free peoples of the galaxy. The solution was the formation of a group of Jedi that exhibited the most skill living in the world outside the Order, the Jedi that were more contemporary than the "Old Republic Jedi" prior to the Purge during the Clone Wars, and make the unprecedented move of acting with total autonomy... to act as required and train its students with their own specialized brand of Knighthood. : While the hidden sects of Jedi would protect and continue the traditional practices of the Old Republic, this new "modernized" group would be out in the world, working with whatever allies it could find and further its goal of taking some of the attention of the Empire away from their more traditional brethren who reside on Dantooine. With this goal in mind a group was created capable of interfacing with the Rebellion and its allies without jeopardizing the traditions and history of the Jedi Order as a whole. The hope is that this small enclave will grow into a major force and bring new skills and disciplines back to their more traditional brethren one day. : By integrating non-Jedi into its organization, known as Mansurus Ordo (Enduring Order), this group is able to work more openly across the worlds occupied by the Empire. With the addition of like-minded individuals with the skills provided by other professions, it is the hope that the influx of differing cultures, races, and points of view will help to create an even stronger community and to help Mansurus Ordo in achieving its goal to one-day free the galaxy from oppression. Command Structure : Updated: 11-21-2009 : Mansurus Ordo, hereafter known as "The Order" is made up of 3 specific "castes". Each "caste" is made up of a "Council" which has a designated "Leader" and 2 "Officers". Combined, the 3 "castes" form a 9-member High Council which meets in Open and Closed Sessions in order to address guild-affecting issues and to keep the member base informed of guild-wide events. During Open session meetings, the member-base is able to participate in the governing process and to provide its own input for discussion in a town-hall meeting format. : Council meetings are usually Open and take place either on a weekly or an as-needed basis. Individually, each "Council" dictates policy for its own members. High Council meetings are required to be formed at least once a month in an Open Session with all members able to attend and participate in. All such meetings will take place at City Hall unless stated otherwise by guild-mail or on our Message Boards with additional Open or Closed Sessions being formed on an as-needed basis. : For all intents and purposes, all "Castes" are equal in power. : Below are brief descriptions of each "caste": *The 1st Caste consists of the Jedi, which will have 3 Jedi of any of its 3 sub-sects (Consular, Guardian, and Sentinel) sitting on its "Council". The Jedi are charged with representing the guild as a whole, diplomatically, and are responsible for providing a majority of the role-playing content for the guild. For storytelling purposes, the Jedi represent the "Mystic" or "Scholar" Caste. *The 2nd Caste, which is made up of the remaining combat professions, is tasked with providing the "muscle" for The Order. Their Council consists of 3 representatives from any of the other combat professions. For storytelling purposes, these professions make up the "Warrior" Caste. *The 3rd Caste, is made up with the Traders and Entertainers of the guild, and have one Entertainer and any 2 of the Trader professions as representatives on their Council. This arm is tasked with the economic side of the guild and are responsible for the construction, entertainment, and overall development of our city and guild. In addition, this arm is in charge of handling a majority of the recruiting duties whenever possible. For storytelling purposes, these professions represent the "Worker" Caste. : In most cases during a normal day, at least one of our "Guild Officers" will be available for adding new recruits, helping current members, or to assist in any other way as needed by our member base. Please note that Guild Officers are "Leaders" of Mansurus Ordo. : Below is a list of the current guild officers for Mansurus Ordo. Any negative comment or action taken against an officer is grounds for removal from the guild. : NAME: PROFESSION: NOTES: Udec Jedi/Commando Guild Leader Bayo Jedi Founding Member Elmirea Jedi Founding Member Rothlan Jedi Founding Member DevonJorge Medic Officer Xar'idon Structure Trader/Medic Officer Gissa Entertainer Officer Becoming an officer : Currently there are no open officer slots. For the sake of keeping our members informed, below are SOME of the criteria we go by in determining possible candidates... *Must maintain at least a moderate activity level in-game and on our Website/Message Boards. *Must have at least a working knowledge of SWG and have a Combat, Crafter, or Entertainer Level of 90. *Must be active on both the guild Ventrilo server and our Forums. *Participates in or hosts guild-sponsored events. *Provides assistance to other members (as per The Covenant) of the guild and actively recruit new members. Covenant of the Order Updated: 11-06-2009 In order to foster a reputation as an honorable guild, please make sure to abide by the Covenant. Failure to abide by the rules as set forth can result in removal from the guild and banishment from our territorial holdings. This is a game, and should be treated as such. However, your conduct in-game is a reflection of not only you, the individual, but of the guild as well. General Guidelines *Mansurus Ordo is classified as a PvE guild with casual RP. Ma-Or, as a whole, does not participate in RP guild wars, general PvP guild wars, nor are we to be classified as a PvP guild in general. We do support PvP, but only on the individual or group level... We do not feel that anyone should be "forced" to participate in PvP of any kind. That choice is left up to the individual player if they want to engage in that part of the game or not. *All guild officers are LEADERS of Mansurus Ordo. Any ruling they make is to be followed. Anyone who insults or otherwise has an attitude with a guild officer or other member can be removed from the guild at the discretion of the guild officer(s) on duty. Removal can be done with or without warning. *The guild officer on duty will decide whether the use of foul language is out of hand. "Slips" are usually not going to enact a response other than a reminder to not use such language in Voice or Guild Chat. The use of foul language in normal /say chat is never condoned. Guild officers will act as they deem necessary regarding this issue. Any punishments can range from a simple warning up to removal from the guild. *Sexual, or any other form of, harassment of our members or any other person playing SWG is NOT tolerated. Offending parties are given 1 warning. A second offense warrants that the guilty party be BANNED from our city and their character(s) removed from the guild. *Always remember, that while you wear our guild tag under your name, you are a representative of this guild. We expect our members to conduct themselves in a respectful manner and not perform actions that could result in a negative outlook on our guild by others. At our discretion, members who make statements or perform actions which misrepresent the guild as a whole or any other action deemed as portraying the guild in a negative light can be removed with or without notification. *Under NO circumstances is ANY member authorized to make statements of ANY KIND on message boards on behalf of this guild without prior approval from the guild leadership. This includes our own Forums, SWG's, or any other web site/forum system. This will result in immediate removal. Expectations : It can be expected that we will provide a reasonable amount of support to our members. This can be in the form of money, equipment, transportation, quest help or information, and other forms of assistance. : We help out each other because we want to, not because we have to. *Members of this guild, are expected to put forth the effort to do and acquire what they can on their own. People who constantly beg for help with things that can be done individually, for money, equipment, etc. will be removed from the guild. *Any services or items provided are based on the availability of those services, who is online to provide them, and if the needed resources/items are available in our armory or on a member's vendor (if applicable). Those providing the service(s) or items needed will be the one(s) to determine the cost (if any) for said service(s) or items. We are not a charity, but neither will we price-gouge our own members. In most cases, items sold to fellow guild members will be for under the market price, if not given for free. *It can be expected that troublesome or disruptive members of this guild will be promptly removed at the discretion of the Guild Officer(s) on duty. Reports from people concerning poor conduct by our members will be discussed among the Guild Officers and the accused before a decision is made as to what will happen. If it is proven that the accused did exhibit poor conduct, the person can be removed from the guild. Punishments are decided based on the severity of the issue. *Members are expected to make use of our Forums, the SWG Forums, SWG Wiki, etc. to look up specific information concerning their profession, quest information, links to other web sites, etc. That is part of the reason for having Forums and the reason why members are REQUIRED to register an account there. *When dealing with members of allied guilds, you are expected to treat them the same as if they were members of this guild. Recruiting / Naming Policy *It has always been the policy of Mansurus Ordo to not recruit people who are already in a guild. Members of this guild ARE NOT to recruit people currently in other guilds. If someone already in a guild has an interest in joining ours, it MUST be that person who initiates contact with us... Not the other way around. Members found to be actively recruiting people in other guilds will be immediately removed. *While we do not have a strict naming policy, we do look at a character's name during the recruiting process. Some names have a not-so-good history/reputation attached to them. In other words, we reserve the right to not recruit someone for that reason if we feel that a character's name would put the guild in general in a negative light. *The same thing goes for people who do a /rename on an existing character in the guild. We will review the name change and decide whether to remove a person for that reason or not... and possibly the recruiter of that person if it is found that the recruiter knowingly signed up someone that used or is now using a name we do not wish to have associated with this guild. Grouping / PvE *Before joining a group (whether a guild-formed group or not), make sure your Faction Status (if applicable) is set to "On Leave". This is especially important when participating in a group with a Medic present, unless the group you are in is composed of members of the same faction. This way, you can be resurrected and/or buffed by other members of the group if or when the need arises. *A Group Leader is in charge of the group. If you accept an invite to join a group, you are expected to follow the group leader's instructions. Disagreements may arise, but please be respectful. *Know your role in a group. If you are a "support unit" make sure you perform that duty and not do things outside of that role. If you are lower in level than your fellow group members, you will usually be assigned this role in order to help keep your character alive. In most cases, the high-level combat characters will be the ones who do most of the "grunt work". Support members are expected to provide assistance as requested or needed. *Make sure the issue concerning Loot is discussed prior to setting out on any group mission you are in. Some do not like having a single person picking up all the loot. Do not use things such as Loot Macros unless it is approved by the group leader first or if you are designated to pick up the group's loot. You are expected to share whatever loot you receive unless informed otherwise by the group leader or if an agreement is made beforehand as to how loot is handled. In a nutshell, we handle Loot under the concept of "Need before Greed". If an issue arises concerning loot, the ultimate decision rests with the current group leader. *Do not stray from the rest of the group. You may find yourself in a situation you cannot handle. Group members are under no obligation to help you if you go off on your own. *Those who fail to cooperate with other group members or who constantly violate the "Grouping / PvE" rules can find themselves left out of future Guild or Group Events. Word travels fast on the server between non-guild people. If you are known as a "loot ninja", you can expect very few or no invitations to join a group. *If you are killed during a group event, please do not clone unless instructed to do so. Some members may be Medics or have items which can resurrect you. In addition, if death occurs, the group will discuss the issue of whether to meet you in a safe spot or if you will need to catch up with the rest of the group after you clone. Guild Events / Meetings *Though we have no requirements for our members to participate in Guild Events, it is nice to see members participate in them when they are scheduled. Guild Events are scheduled based upon the activity level of the member base. If attendance is high during a guild event, in most cases, another one will be scheduled soon after. In the case of poor attendance, it will be some time before another event is scheduled. Please check the Events page for a listing of our regularly-scheduled events. Also, make sure to read your in-game mail and constantly check for announcements on our Forums. *Likewise, there are no requirements to attend Guild Meetings when they are called. However, to have a voice in the decision-making process, you will need to be in attendance. Inactivity #Because of the constant changes to the game and other issues, some of our guild members will eventually go inactive or simply stop playing the game. Because of this, we have enacted a policy in order to keep the list of inactive members of the guild to a minimum. The specifics are as follows... #If you are leaving the game temporarily, please make sure to send an in-game email to one of the Guild Officers. If your time away is short, you will not be removed from the guild. If after 3 months, however, your membership in the guild MAY BE canceled if we do not hear from you. #After 90 days of "unannounced" inactivity, a member will be removed from the guild, but is free to return once that account is active again. Any ranks, titles, etc. are lost if a member is removed due to inactivity and will be considered a new member. #In addition to removal from the game, inactive accounts on our forums are also cleaned on a periodic basis. In most cases, someone who does not login to our forums will lose their account after 90 days have passed. Leaving the guild, the game, etc. *People come and go in SWG. It has happened numerous times before and will continue. People have also come and gone in the guild as well. *The city of Medalvale appears smaller than most cities, and with good reason. When we took over management of the town, the founders agreed to make the layout of the city as compact as possible and to make most of the buildings in the city accessible from any direction and to be able to bring in new citizens. If you will notice, most of the other cities in the game are scattered and with no real organization in its layout. Luckily, our city is not one that has this problem... with a few minor exceptions. The Mayor and Militia of Medalvale will make sure that structures are placed according to our wishes and that they be moved wherever necessary in order to ensure the continued growth of our home. Please do not get upset if you are asked to move your structure(s) inside town from time to time. *In the event you notice a structure inside our city tagged as (Abandoned), please report it immediately to the Mayor or a member of the City Militia so that steps can be taken to deal with the structure(s). It is asked that you "NOT" simply pack up the building(s) yourself as prior arrangements might have been made beforehand to keep those structure(s) in-game. *If you plan to leave the game, server, etc. you are asked to pack up or "re-deed" your structure(s) if they are placed in the boundaries of our city. *But don't stop there... *If you plan not to come back, then donate your items, money, etc to a guild member who has chosen to remain in the game or hand over those items to a Guild Officer, who can make sure your contribution(s) go to a guild member who can use your donation(s).